


Origin of Love.

by reidbyers



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 21:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10727445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reidbyers/pseuds/reidbyers
Summary: Discovering your soulmate was a potentially scary thing for anyone but especially for Spencer Reid. He’d been in love before, not with his soulmate but that didn’t mean it wasn’t love; he couldn’t protect her and now that (Y/N) was here, glossy eyed and giddy with the realisation she’d found the one person she was meant to spend their live with - he knew there was a possibility he’d have to go through the trauma again.





	Origin of Love.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally posted on my tumblr "sapphicpage" so go check out all my other fics there!

There was no scientific evidence to prove how soulmates came to be, how they chose each other before personality and interests even developed. There were theories, perhaps it was something to do with atoms, how when a person dies their atoms go on to become something else and then eventually other humans - maybe soulmates were just certain atoms wanting to be near each other again. In Greek mythology they said that humans were born with four legs, four arms and a head with two faces and that one day Zeus decided to split the humans into two separate beings, soulmates were just two halfs of one whole trying to find each other again. What if they were lovers in past lives, reincarnated to spend another lifetime in love?

Spencer didn’t know what he believed. There was no logic to it, no science had yet explained how the human body knew what it’s soulmate’s first words to them would be, if anything it just made him question all he thought he knew. He considered himself mostly a non believer but could fate be a real, measurable thing? Maybe soulmates were some act of god, gifting the world with that one person who wasn’t perfect for you, but complimented you perfectly.

He stared down at the phone, the numbers scribbled onto his hand were beginning to fade. Everyone of the team knew about his encounter and had congratulated him but he knew they didn’t know about his doubts.

After everything that happened with Maeve, Spencer found himself for a long while being scared to get close to anyone. It seemed like his life had a habit of bringing people in whom he’d learn to love and then take them away. She wasn’t his soulmate but he loved her, he’d told himself that it didn’t matter they weren’t “meant” to be together by whatever cosmic power had forced someone else’s words onto his skin, she loved him and that was enough. But she was gone now, and nothing could bring her back. He had to focus on not messing up another girl’s life because he was afraid.

Slowly, he dialled the number and waited patiently, his leg bouncing up and down; his body’s way of controlling his nervousness.

“Hello?” (Y/N)’s voice filled his ears, the first thing he noticed about it was how it made his skin come up in goosebumps. It was soft, welcoming, despite not knowing who was calling. There was also excitement hidden within it, like somewhere in her body she knew it was him.

“Hi, uh. It’s Spencer, from the bookstore.” Spencer didn’t really get nervous talking to girls, he found himself to be rather good at coming across as calm or at least somewhat put together but under the circumstances it was more nerve wrecking. Maybe it was because he hadn’t really spoken to many girls in a romantic matter before and therefore just assumed he was good at it, since there was no evidence pointing otherwise. A smile came across his lips when he heard the gasp of excitement across the line.

“Oh! Yes! I was worried you weren’t going to call for a second, I kept getting calls that weren’t from you.” (Y/N) said, a light giggle dancing across her words, from just the way he sounded he was inclined to like her.

“Sorry about that, and I’m sorry for rushing off earlier. It was important; not that you aren’t important! It’s just that this was… more so? This is coming out all wrong I’m sorry.” Spencer laughed awkwardly, fiddling with some random pen he found on his desk. It was late enough that everyone else had left the office but not so late that he looked odd for still being there.

“No I get it! You had to deal with that… oh, what did you call it?” She paused, humming quietly to herself to gain concentration. “Unsub! I have no clue what the hell that is but I hope that book helped you deal with it.” While Spencer loved his job, it was nice having someone who wasn’t involved with it, it took a lot of his fear away. (Y/N) was just normal and after all he’d been through - normal sounded nice.

“Unknown subject, that’s, uh, what unsub stands for.” Spencer smiled at her ignorance, he imagined her cuddled up on the couch, phone in hand and a book closed on the lap, he remembered her beautiful smile and the way her eyes had initially widened when he spoke for the first time.

“I’m not even going to pretend like I know what that means.” (Y/N) laughed, it was bubbly and loud and Spencer could hear herself moving around in the background to get comfortable. “So…you’re the man I’m suppose to spend the rest of my life with, huh?” There was a tinge of flirtiness now in her voice that made Spencer’s cheeks heat up, it also made his stomach tense up. It was scary hearing it out loud and for it to actually be true. It brought him back to thinking about how people always ended up leaving, whether that was by choice or not. He knew nothing about this girl apart from she had a nice laugh and was suppose to be perfect for him according to whatever brought soulmates together but he knew he didn’t want her to get too close if she ended up leaving.

The silence wasn’t for long but it caused an awkward barrier between them, Spencer listened to the sound of (Y/N) breathing for a few moments before she spoke up.

“Sorry, was that too much? I’m really kind of new to all this, I didn’t mean to scare you off.” The avid friendliness of her voice had changed into something tender, almost mothering to a point, Spencer wondered for a second how she could be so worried about someone she’d just met and then he remembered that was the majority of his job.

“I’m new to this too..” His voice was softer as well, to anyone who hadn’t been involved in the conversation it would have sounded like he was sad. Who was to say he wasn’t? “You didn’t scare me I’m just… could we take this slow? I want to get to know you first before we jump into anything.”

“Of course, Spencer.” (He took note on how gentle his name was of her tongue, like she was treasuring it.) “You have to return my book anyways, it’s not a good way to start a relationship if I have to report you and your friend to the police.” There it was again, the flirtiness but this time it didn’t scare him.

“Can I meet you again? Spencer licked his lips nervously after the words came tumbling out of his mouth, his fingernail digging nervously into the pen he still was holding. “If you want? I’d prefer to talk face to face.”

“I’d love that, do you think I could return the kiss you gave me?”

Spencer heaved out a breathy chuckle, the corners of his eyes creasing up with his smile. He looked down at his arm, the sleeves of his shirt rolled up so he could look at the words engraved into his skin.

“I’ll think about it.”

 


End file.
